


I'm In Love With the Shape Of You

by LGFUADJJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I'M NOT JOKING WHEN I SAY THIS IS SMUT, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/pseuds/LGFUADJJ
Summary: Yuri gets bored riding on the back of Otabek’s motorcycle for the millionth time and tries to test his boundaries while Otabek tries to focus on the road. Let’s just say that doesn’t last too long...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from [Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/_dK2tDK9grQ) even though the lyrics don't exactly pertain to what unfolds in this story. I just thought it slightly fit.
> 
> I am forewarning this is just pure smut and some fluff and has some heart and stomach warming shit.  
> The only thing I could think of before writing this: _Forgive me father for I am about to sin… >:D_
> 
> **P.S: While I didn’t say any ages or anything throughout this one shot, I did write it in the mindset that both are older and of consenting age. That age is left up to you to fill in ;)**

Yuri and Otabek often found themselves driving the backroads and taking their time getting from destination to destination. The loud hum of the motorcycle underneath them, with Yuri’s arms wrapped tightly around Otabek was all they needed to be happy. Each other’s company along with the breathtaking views they stumbled upon was something they never grew tired of.  
One afternoon on a particularly long trek to a small restaurant they liked to frequent outside of Almaty, Yuri for the first time started to get bored. He tried to stop his mind from thinking about the fact that Otabek had no control where he sat at the front of the bike, not like Yuri did sitting behind him. Other than the motorcycle itself, of course.  
Yuri smirked to himself as he put his rather cold hands under Otabek’s jacket and t-shirt, feeling his abdomen. His skin was hot to the touch, and it made Yuri melt into him. Otabek didn’t seem to mind much as he continued to pay attention to the road. Yuri kept his hands there, rubbing Otabek’s skin, warming his hands on it. He hadn’t noticed as Otabek started down a different path they had never been on before, since he was busy trying to get more of a reaction out of him.  
Next, to test the waters more to see what he could get away with, Yuri slid his hands to Otabek’s thighs ever so slowly. He put his hands around as much muscle as he could and squeezed gently. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs, massaging him. He felt Otabek sigh heavily in front of him and Yuri smiled at the reaction. He hid his face in his back, giggling. He bit his lip while thinking of his next move.  
He hesitated at first, but dragged his dominant hand to cradle Otabek’s ever growing hard on through his jeans. Yuri felt him shudder underneath his touch, and soon he pulled over and cut the engine off. Yuri moved his hands away, slightly worried that he had made him mad.  
He watched silently as Otabek pulled his helmet off and stood up off the bike, sighing quietly and not looking towards him. Yuri stared as he clipped the helmet to hang over a handlebar and gently placed his sunglasses inside. Otabek slowly pulled his riding gloves off, folding them neatly together and also placed them inside the helmet. Otabek grabbed a bag from the back and started to walk away from Yuri who was still sat on the bike, dumbfounded.

“Follow.” Otabek pretty much ordered as he continued to walk away. Yuri felt himself almost throw his own helmet and sunglasses as he hurried after him.  
Yuri finally noticed he didn’t recognize exactly where they were, glancing around the quiet area. They walked a bit away from the road they had come in from, into an area surrounded with big trees, leaving the motorcycle behind them. Yuri found Otabek laying out a blanket behind one of the trees and wondered what his plans were. 

“Beka what ar-...” Was all Yuri could say before Otabek turned around and their lips met roughly.  
The impact took Yuri’s breath away, and he felt his back being pushed up against a tree. Yuri’s hands grabbed at Otabek’s open leather jacket, pulling his body closer to his. Otabek’s hands tangled themselves into Yuri’s hair at the back of his head, trying to pull them even impossibly closer.  
Otabek was the first to pull away from their intoxicating kiss, leaving small kisses leading away from Yuri’s lips to his ear. He softly nibbled on his lobe, a soft moan escaping from Yuri’s lips.

“Do you know how difficult it is to contain myself day in and day out when you sit behind me distractingly?” Otabek asked Yuri in a low voice in his ear, and continued to nibble down his neck.  
“And then today, you decide it’d be cute to try and make us crash.” Otabek smirked as he pulled away, leaving Yuri gasping at the sudden lack of contact.  
“I’m sorry.” Yuri said quietly as Otabek shook his head in response.  
“No, you’re not.” Otabek stated as he started to tug Yuri’s belt off.  
“At least, not yet.” Otabek whispered in his ear and it made Yuri shudder. Their lips met once again, full of both want and need. 

Otabek worked Yuri’s pants off, the fabric stopping at his knees. His tongue glided across Yuri’s bottom lip until their tongues finally collided. Yuri moaned into his mouth as Otabek palmed him through his boxer briefs. Otabek pulled away with a smile. His hands slowly peeled off Yuri’s jacket and t-shirt, throwing them behind him.  
Yuri was almost completely naked and didn't like the fact that Otabek still had his jacket on let alone his clothes. He tugged at Otabek’s shirt, making a small sound of disapproval at the fabric. Otabek just kissed him lightly in response, only taking off his jacket and throwing it behind him. Yuri made a fake angry face while Otabek just ignored him and started kissing down his body. It was getting more difficult to fake anger the farther south his lips went. Otabek was finally on his knees looking up at him, when a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Put your hands behind your back.” He said suddenly and left small kisses on Yuri’s thighs.  
“W-what?” Yuri managed to stutter out as he tried hard to focus.  
“You heard me.” Otabek said with a smile as he placed more kisses on Yuri’s hard on through the fabric of his underwear. Yuri looked around, almost suddenly realizing they were outside.  
“I’ve never seen someone come out here.” Otabek told him reassuringly as he slipped Yuri’s underwear off and pushed his clothes all the way to his ankles, exposing him.  
“Well, at least not yet.” Otabek chuckled at his own words as he took Yuri’s length into his mouth, aiming to change that fact. Yuri yelped in surprise, as his attention was suddenly brought back to his boyfriend’s mouth instead of their surroundings. Yuri almost forgot what Otabek had told him, as his hands instinctively found their way into his hair.

“Yura, hands.” Otabek said quietly as he patiently waited until they were behind his back again to continue. Yuri started to growl in frustration, before Otabek swirled his tongue on his tip. His growls turned to quiet moans as he watched Otabek start to move his head back and forth, slowly taking in all of him. Yuri’s eyes shut and his head rolled back. 

“Yura...Do I have to tie them?” He heard Otabek ask as he glanced back down, and saw his hands in his hair again. He didn’t even realize he had done it.  
“No...Sir.” Yuri heard himself breath and he put his hands behind his back once again. Otabek smirked at the word, ‘Sir’, but continued using his mouth and tongue on him. He brought one hand up and gently massaged Yuri’s balls, while his other hand worked the base of his cock. His hands and mouth moved together in a wicked combination. Otabek watched Yuri’s face as it turned red, and his moans and gasps started to become louder.  
“B-Beka I’m...” Yuri panted, trying to tell him that he was going to come, but Otabek knew what he was doing. He craved to taste him, and easily deep throated Yuri waiting for it. Yuri couldn’t help himself at the sight, and released into his mouth, his moans echoing in the wilderness around them. Otabek slowly pumped his hand over Yuri’s length making sure to get every drop of him, and watched his stomach convulse under his touch. Yuri nearly keeled over, his hands finding their way to Otabek’s shoulders trying to hold himself still. Otabek finally released Yuri’s overly sensitive member with a satisfied pop of his mouth. Otabek bit his lip in a smile as he looked up at Yuri, who still had a grip on his shoulders trying to catch his breath.

“Come here.” Otabek told him quietly as Yuri opted to just collapse on top of him. Otabek laughed quietly as his back found the blanket he had put out for them. They laid there for a moment, with Yuri’s head on his chest, trying to steady his breathing. Otabek didn’t mind the break though, and ran a hand through Yuri’s hair. He almost completely relaxed, settling into the moment, until Yuri’s hand started grabbing at him through his jeans like he had on the bike. Otabek smirked as he swiftly moved Yuri onto his back and he was on top of him, his knees enclosing his frame at his waist.Yuri stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as Otabek leaned in until their foreheads touched. He gazed down at Yuri lovingly, before softly kissing him. Yuri was the one who initiated their tongues dancing this time, and Otabek couldn’t help but smile and oblige. Yuri’s cold hands ran up his chest underneath his shirt, landing at his nipples.

“Can you take this off now, please?” Yuri asked quietly, breaking away from their kiss.  
“Since you asked so sweetly, then yes.” Otabek grinned as Yuri rolled his eyes at him playfully. Otabek sat up, sitting on his heels and grabbed his shirt from the back and pulled it over his head. He threw the shirt to the side and ran a hand through his hair pushing it back into place. Yuri’s mouth slightly fell open as his hands explored his lover’s midsection. No matter how many times he saw him like this, it still awed him that it was all his and no one else’s. Otabek watched silently, with a smile on his face, letting him do what he wished for the time being. Yuri’s hands traveled to Otabek’s jeans again, massaging him through the fabric. Otabek exhaled through his mouth as his eyes closed to the touch. Yuri slid his belt from the loops, and began to unbutton his jeans when Otabek leaned down and enveloped his lips in a kiss. Yuri huffed in frustration into his mouth, wanting to touch him more than be kissed.

“Why won’t you let me?” Yuri asked quietly as Otabek began to lightly bite and suck on his neck.  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Otabek asked him while dodging the question, and brought his face back in front of Yuri’s, touching their noses together.  
“Beka…” Yuri pleaded, his face getting pink again at the sudden compliment. Otabek sighed with a smile playing on his face before responding.  
“Because I’m still trying to punish you.” He said as he watched Yuri’s face for a reaction. It went slightly more pink.  
“But you’re also punishing yourself in the process.” Yuri stated as Otabek began to kiss down his body again. He worked his way down slowly, taking his time with leaving little red patches over the pink of Yuri’s nipples, and all over his stomach. He watched Yuri the entire time, who was trying his best not to squirm too much. Otabek smiled as his mouth ghosted over Yuri’s still sensitive cock and Yuri’s body jolted. Otabek finally pulled off Yuri’s pants and underwear that were lazily sliding off of his feet, and threw them to the side. He laid down on his stomach in between Yuri’s legs and planted soft kisses to the inside of his thighs. He quietly produced a tube of lube out of the bag he conveniently brought with them. He finally responded to Yuri’s statement as he popped the top of it open.

“Mm, not really.” He grinned as Yuri’s head shot up at the sound and glanced down at him as he lathered a few of his fingers.  
“Beka you’r-...” Otabek slowly slid a finger in him, making Yuri cut off his sentence.  
“I’m what?” He asked with a sly smile on his face as he waited for Yuri to relax around him.  
“You’re something else.” Yuri sighed happily as he gradually began to loosen up to Otabek’s touch. Otabek worked him with one finger until he felt ready to add a second. He watched Yuri’s mouth fall open and throw his head back as he added it. He slowly kissed his way up Yuri’s thighs, his face stopping in front of Yuri’s twitching cock. He pushed two fingers in and out of him and softly kissed his now hardening cock.  
“Beka, please.” Yuri implored as his hips started rocking back and forth against Otabek’s fingers.  
“Soon, I promise.” Otabek breathed, adding a third digit. He wanted him to be entirely comfortable, and primed for what Otabek needed from him. It didn’t take Otabek much longer to deem him ready.  
“Over.” Otabek ordered firmly as all Yuri could do was listen. That’s all he wanted to do.  
“Flat.” Was Otabek’s next order as Yuri listened and laid flat on his stomach without a second thought. He laid the left side of his face on his arms. Yuri heard some rustling around and imagined Otabek was finally taking off his pants and underwear. He was only slightly disappointed to not see him in his full naked glory. But soon a leather jacket was in front of Yuri’s face, and as he was about to ask, ‘What the fuck?’, he got an answer.

“For your head.” Otabek said quietly and Yuri couldn’t help but smile at his thoughtfulness. Even when he was ordering him around, and trying to, ‘punish’ him, his main concern was his well being. Yuri breathed a small, ‘Thanks’, before taking the folded up jacket and putting it underneath his head. He full on inhaled Otabek’s scent and slowly fell in love again. Otabek massaged his hands over Yuri’s back, starting from the nape of his neck and worked his way all the way down to his butt. He slowly began to kiss down his spine, and it made Yuri shiver.

“Please.” Yuri spoke quietly, wanting nothing more than to feel Otabek inside of him. Otabek chuckled before opening the tube of lube again and applying a generous amount to both his own member and Yuri’s entrance again. He leaned some weight onto his hands that he placed next to both sides of Yuri’s shoulders. He kissed Yuri’s shoulder as he leaned down to whisper to him.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Otabek told him quietly, pushing some hair behind his ear so he could see his face. Yuri smiled again at his kindness and nodded in agreement.

Otabek bit his lip as he slowly watched himself push inside. He let Yuri take a moment to adjust to him, taking the time to kiss his shoulder again. Yuri moaned pleasantly as Otabek slowly pushed the rest of his length in. He worked himself in and out until it became easier. Yuri’s hips slightly rose into his, wanting him just as much. Otabek slowly grabbed both of Yuri’s arms and held them behind his back. Yuri had no choice but to rest his head on the leather jacket, and silently wondered if that was why he gave it to him in the first place. But realized it didn’t matter as Otabek’s thrusts started to get harder, and deeper. Otabek gripped onto Yuri’s arms as he pushed himself in and out, picking up the pace. He listened to Yuri’s muted moans, near screams, as Yuri did his best to keep them in the jacket. Otabek felt his control slipping away as he bit Yuri’s shoulder but suddenly pulled out, not wanting to finish in this fashion. His favorite thing in the world was watching Yuri’s face and that’s all he wanted to feel satisfied.

Yuri growled in frustration, his hips backing into Otabek’s looking for the connection again. Otabek grinned as he softly kissed the shoulder he knew would have a mark from his bite, and turned Yuri on his back. Otabek watched Yuri’s chest rise and fall in a pant as his head laid gently on his leather jacket. He could have come right then and there by the look that was on Yuri’s face but he just slowly kissed his lips, trying to calm himself down instead. Yuri’s legs wrapped around his waist, locking him into place and Otabek just chuckled. Otabek rested his forehead against Yuri’s and slowly entered him again, watching his face. Yuri stared at him just the same as a soft gasp left his mouth.  
Yuri knew what Otabek’s favorite part about them making love was, just as much as Otabek knew what Yuri’s favorite part was - being able to touch him. But Otabek had a mischievous grin on his face as another idea came to mind, and he started to move Yuri’s hands above their heads.

“Keep your hands there if you don’t want me to stop.” Otabek said quietly as he moved his hands back to Yuri’s waist. Yuri thought he honestly could not be serious, not when they were this far along and defiantly brought his hands to Otabek’s back.  
“Yura, don’t test me.” Otabek told him lowly in his ear as his hips stopped thrusting.  
“B-but…” Yuri started as Otabek kissed him softly.  
“If you’re good, maybe i’ll allow it.” Otabek spoke into his lips as Yuri sighed. As much as he hated not being able to touch him, he also was starting to kind of like it. Especially when Otabek was the one telling him what he could and couldn’t do. Yuri reluctantly listened and Otabek resumed his slow thrusts, and started kissing down his neck. Soon Yuri’s hips were meeting his. Otabek watched Yuri’s face as his dominant hand softly grabbed his cock between them. Yuri couldn’t help shutting his eyes at the sudden contact he didn’t realize he needed. The moans that escaped him were uninhibited as Otabek stroked him in time with his thrusts. Otabek felt himself losing control again at the sounds.

“B-beka!” Yuri shouted as he had done what he was told and kept his hands above his head this entire time. Otabek grinned as he slowed both his hips and his hand, understanding why his name was said in such a manner.  
“Nicely?” Was the only word he could manage into a question as Yuri’s body shook in anticipation.  
“Please!” He begged and Otabek kissed his jawline.  
“Okay.” He finally breathed in Yuri’s ear, still pumping his hand over his penis and lazily moving in and out of him. Yuri hastily wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands up and down his back muscles. Otabek couldn’t help but giggle at the boy beneath him and rested his forehead against his again. Otabek picked up the speed in his hips for the last time, and kept pumping Yuri between them. He knew neither of them could take it for much longer and suddenly held Yuri’s chin with his other hand.  
“Yura…” He moaned, feeling heat pool at the base of his stomach. Yuri brought his hands to cup Otabek’s cheeks, a grin spreading across his face. He wanted them to come together. Otabek pushed himself inside as far as their bodies would allow, and violently shook. His vision blurred as he came, waves of pleasure crashing against every nerve in his being. Soon after he felt Yuri come on his hand and between their stomachs. Yuri’s hands slowly rubbed over Otabek’s back, trying to calm his tremors. As his vision began to refocus he watched Yuri smirk at him. Otabek brought his clean hand to his face, and pushed sweat drenched hair away from his forehead. Otabek slowly pulled out, knowingly leaving a mess but not caring. He watched Yuri lightly gasp at the disconnect and they smiled at each other. Otabek kissed his temple, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips tenderly. He almost threw himself at the left side of Yuri, pulling him with him so that they would lay facing each other. Yuri moved with him without hesitation and they laid staring at each other, trying to catch their breath.  
There was a sudden breeze and Yuri instantly was shivering. Otabek swiftly threw another blanket over the both of them, and Yuri wondered what else he had in that bag he seemingly brought everywhere with them. Otabek wiped his hand on a hand towel, and handed one to Yuri. He took it with a slight blush on his face, knowing it was for the mess they had both created. Otabek smiled as he cleaned himself sloppily, just trying to get some fluids off so it would be comfortable to cuddle. They both threw their towels elsewhere as Otabek put his hand over Yuri’s waist, and Yuri’s hand softly touched his face. He rubbed his fingers over the stubble that had began to grow in since the last time he shaved. Otabek smiled and turned to kiss his soft touch as Yuri laughed.

“Did you realize you called me sir?” Otabek asked as Yuri’s eyes went a little wide. He barely registered it at the time, but it was definitely coming back to him now. He tried to bury his embarrassed face into Otabek’s chest but felt his grip on his chin softly. Otabek grinned as Yuri tried to look anywhere but his face. He touched his nose to his before saying anything again.  
“I liked it.” He said quietly as Yuri’s face spread into an unabashed smirk.  
“Yeah well as much as I disliked it...I also kind of loved when you told me what to do.” Yuri confessed as Otabek felt his own face go red. He hadn’t planned on doing half of the things he did, but when Yuri purposely tried to frustrate him on his own bike, he couldn’t let him get away with that.  
“Oh, and you’re right…”Yuri continued confessing as Otabek’s hand rubbed his rib cage as he spoke.  
“I’m not sorry.” He said quietly as Otabek beamed.  
“I never wanted you to be.” Otabek said just as quietly as he ran a hand down his cheek, and softly stopped at his chin.

“я люблю тебя.” They weren’t sure who said it first but they didn’t care as their lips met together softly.

**Author's Note:**

>  _я люблю тебя ~ I love you_ *_* (I got it from google translate so please shoot me if it’s incorrect)  
>  Validate my existence somehow! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked!  
> I always accept **constructive criticism / feedback** as well :)
> 
> [Catch Me On Tumblr](http://lgfuadjj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> P.S: I haven't been to church in a long time, but after writing this I feel like I owe a visit...Hah.
> 
> xo


End file.
